1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to twin gear drive assembly for a bicycle and more particularly pertains to employing a second chain and gear assembly to a multi-speed bicycle for increased speed with less stress and strain on a user, particularly during up hill riding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycles with gear shifting capabilities from a wide variety of mechanisms, devices, designs and constructions is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycles with gear shifting capabilities of a wide variety of methods and apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of shifting gears on a bicycle as a function of the terrain are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. DES. 270,048 to Bytheway discloses a bicycle rear cluster with built-in spacer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,587 to Nagano discloses a front chain gear for a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,914 to Nagano discloses a multistage front chain gear for a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,620 to Nagano discloses a multi-gear cluster for bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,695 to Kobayashi discloses a bicycle multiple chainwheel.
In this respect, the twin gear drive assembly for a bicycle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of employing a second chain and gear assembly to a multi-speed bicycle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved twin gear drive assembly for a bicycle which can be used for employing a second chain and gear assembly to a multi-speed bicycle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.